


A Proper Celebration

by rachdubs



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fucking in a bathroom stall, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachdubs/pseuds/rachdubs
Summary: Of all the alters, he was probably the most spontaneous. When the mood hit him, he didn't resist the need to fuck her.ORBarry takes Casey clubbing and fucks her in a bathroom stall.





	A Proper Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyctigamous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctigamous/gifts).



> This was requested on the Split discord. Dirty, drunken bathroom stall sex. So, here it is!

* * *

 

 

It was her 21st birthday and of course Barry had made a big deal out of it, insisting he take her clubbing so she can have a 'proper' celebration. He'd made her wear a too tight silvery long sleeved dress he'd bought her months ago, excited she finally had a chance to wear it. It kept riding up her thighs and she'd have to pull it back down. He apparently enjoyed it, though.

 

Of course he did, the little pervert.

 

Once they'd gotten to the club and made it inside, he immediately ushered her to a table and went to get them drinks. Casey sighed in annoyance. She didn't want to be here. She'd rather get drunk at home and watch Netflix, but no, Barry had to take her out. It wasn't that she didn't love being around him, of course she did. He was sweet as pie, funny, and he'd improved her fashion sense quite a bit.

Also, he was really good at oral.

 

Like... weirdly good at it.

 

Her thighs clenched at the memory of yesterday, when she'd been bent over, rearranging the movies on their movie shelf and he'd come up behind her, eased her pants and underwear down her legs, and ate her out from behind.

 

He tended to do that. Of all the alters, he was probably the most spontaneous. When the mood hit him, he didn't resist the need to fuck her. Unless they were in public, of course. (Except for that one time while he was at work...) But at home, he'd fucked her on, or against, nearly every surface of their apartment, much to Dennis' chagrin. She quietly chuckled when she remembered the time she and Barry had sex on the dining room table. Dennis had spent hours sanitizing it and finally just decided it would never be clean again and bought a new one. She'd thought it was a but dramatic, but didn't say anything.

 

So, no, it wasn't because she didn't like to be around him. She just hated big crowds and drunk people.

 

Barry made his way to their table, drinks in hand. Setting one in front of her, he sat down next to her in the dim blue and pink lit booth. The lights gave the perfect atmosphere for a club – almost sensual. He sipped at his drink happily, lightly dancing in his seat. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips. Barry's joy and energy was always contagious. The man was always up for a good time and always made sure she was shown one, even if she was a reluctant participant. Nudging Casey's glass closer to her, he gave her an expectant look.

 

"Well... Aren't you going to taste it?"

 

She bit her lip. She'd only ever really gotten drunk once and it had been a disaster. She had been at a high school party that someone had invited her to out of pity and someone offered her a shot and she took it. One shot turned into six and by then she was wasted. She'd ended up in one of the bedrooms in the large house, making out with some random guy. She'd almost had sex with him because she liked it so much. It was addicting, feeling touch that pleasured her and was actually welcome, but of course as soon as his hand had crept towards her nether regions, she'd freaked out and pushed him off, leaving the party and walking home. That wasn't really her finest hour.

 

But this was Barry. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and she was used to his touch – loved it, actually. Craved it. So, she shrugged and took a sip. The flavor of strawberry burst on her tongue and she was done for. Twenty minutes later and she was halfway through her third strawberry daiquiri and she was buzzing – tingling all over.

 

Barry had maneuvered her onto the dance floor full of sweaty, grinding bodies. He grinned slyly and pulled her close. She wrapped an arm around his neck and he placed his strong hands on her hips, tugging them so their pelvises met. He guided her hips, making them sway. She felt so free. Her head was buzzing from the alcohol and her skin was hot. Everything felt heightened and she wanted to feel like this all the time, which was a dangerous thought. Barry's face was so close to her own and she could feel his panting breaths gust over her cheeks. His leg had shifted between hers and hers between his. They were so close; the heat of her core was hot against his leg and his bulge was prominent. They were practically fucking on the dance floor and his breaths were quickening. He turned her around swiftly, pressing her back to his chest. His erection ground into her ass and she pushed back against it as his hands slid up her torso, barely touching the bottom of her breasts. Barry let out a small moan, nosing along the curve of her sweaty neck. Raising her arm, she pressed a delicate hand to his stubbly cheek, turning to press a hungry kiss to his lips. He kissed back with a ferocity that rocked her to her core. Her tongue delved into his mouth, rolling against his greedily. His hands clenched her hips and he nearly came right there, on the dance floor full of people. Her heart was pounding to the rhythm of the music, breath coming in pants. She needed to sit down, or she was gonna combust at this feeling; him writhing against her, clutching at her body.

 

Casey stopped dancing and he looked at her questioningly. Grasping his hand, she pulled him behind her toward their table. She sat down and he slid in behind her.

 

"I just needed a break." She explained, taking a gulp of her daiquiri, the icy slush cooling her down. "You really wear me out, you know that?"

 

Barry smirked cunningly and reached out his left hand to play with her hair, sweeping it over her shoulder. "It's your fault. You just look so scrumptious in that dress, I can't help it."

 

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "You bought it for me!"

 

He laughed, not an ounce of shame on his face. "Oh, yeah. Good job, me!"

 

Snorting, she took another drink from her glass. Setting it down, glanced at him, taken aback by the heat in his gaze. His eyes were dark, the usual icy blue a dark ocean of lust. He was closer now, lips almost brushing the side of her face.

 

"You have no idea how sexy, do you?" He whispered, breath ruffling the hair around her ear and she shivered, goosebumps raising on the skin of her back. His nose nudged at her cheek affectionately and he pressed a soft kiss to the line of her jaw, trailing down her neck. Sucking the ivory skin into his mouth, he nibbled and she released a quiet sigh. Her fingers lifted to curl into his short hair. There were little strands of gray growing in, scattered mostly in the front. The other male alters didn't really care, but Barry and the female alters hated it. He'd wanted to dye it, but Casey had asked him not to and when he'd asked why, she'd said she liked it. He'd smirked and sauntered over to her.

 

"You like yourself a silver fox, huh?" He'd said. She'd rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully.

 

"Shut up."

 

And now, as she tugged it gently, she knew he was right. Something about it turned her on and she wasn't sure what. All she knew was that he looked handsome and she wanted them to keep it.

 

His hand grazed her inner thigh and she jumped slightly, not expecting it. She was so sensitive all over and she felt a tingle at the sensation of his finger trailing closer and closer to her sex. They shouldn't be doing this – not in public. But she couldn't bring herself to stop him when his finger lightly caressed her cloth covered lips. She shuddered.

 

"Barry..." She breathed, hips involuntarily tilting into his hand. He nipped her earlobe and hummed in acknowledgement. "We shouldn't be... Mmm... doing this."

 

"Why not?" His finger pushed her panties aside and dipped into her wet folds, brushing her swollen nub. Twitching, she clenched his hand between her legs. "You seem to be enjoying this."

 

She'd like to wipe off the smug look she knew was on his face, if his tone of voice was telling her anything. She didn't have to make a snippy retort, however, because he'd decided to then sink a finger deep inside her and she couldn't fight it anymore. Screw common decency, this felt too good to make him stop. Her hand fisted in his hair and he grunted at the stinging, but pleasurable, pull against his scalp.

 

"You like that? I bet you do. Your practically soaking. Mm, God, baby, you're so fucking beautiful like this. Gasping for air while I finger fuck you in front of all these strangers." Her walls tightened around his fingers at his words. "Oh, you're getting off on this aren't you? Jesus, you're gonna be the death of me." His voice was low, hot breath fanning against her face. "We've completely corrupted you, haven't we? My sweet baby girl..."

 

He'd added two more fingers, stretching her in the most delicious way. She was trying not to rock against his hand, but barely managed to keep it at a small hump. It just felt so good.

 

"Come on, honey. Come for me. Come on my fingers. You can do it, come. I wanna feel you come for me." He wasn't being inconspicuous about it anymore, fucking his fingers into her rapidly. They curled the way he knew she loved and she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream as she came, gushing over his hand. He didn't seem to mind it, though, for he sucked each digit happily, moaning at the taste of her. "Mm, scrumptious. Come on, sweetheart."

 

He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the booth and toward the restroom.

 

"I need you. Right now."

 

He wanted to have sex? Here, with all these people right outside the door? Well, he did just make her come in a room full of strangers, so...

 

Casey felt a wave of arousal at the idea and eagerly followed him. He almost shoved her into the stall, consumed by his desire for her and the fiery need to be inside her warm, willing cunt. Rushing into the stall with her, he hurriedly slid the lock into the hole and spun to face her. She barely had time to prepare herself when he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as his hand plunged into her panties, not wanting to wast any time.

 

Barry's fingers brushed her clit and she shuddered, thighs clenching. She was dripping wet from her release and his cock twitched at the thought of her tight, wet heat around him. Removing his hand, he unfastened his belt hastily, shoving his pants down to his mid-thigh, he grasped his hard length, running the tip through her slick lips. She was trembling with need, breaths stuttering in her chest. He was so good at this; making her want him so desperately. He knew it, too; always teasing her. Light brushes of his hand against her breast; warm fingers landing a little too high on her thigh while he was driving; sending her dirty texts throughout the day, telling her what he planned to do to her when he got home. She didn't think she'd ever needed him more than she did in this moment; in this public bathroom, with an audience just outside.

 

He finally pushed his tip through her entrance and she sank down onto him, taking in his entire shaft. The stretch of him was so good, so perfect. Kevin's body was made for her own, and the alters fit her so well. Like a missing puzzle piece falling into place. He didn't stay still for long, pulling out and roughly thrusting back into her. The pace was fast, desperate. He fucked her into the stall door, making it rattle with the force of his movements.

 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good, baby. So good..." His lips painted frenzied kisses across her neck, mouthing against the soft skin. "No one else could ever fuck me the way you do. I love you so fucking much, baby girl. So much..."

 

His words warmed her heart. It was the same for her. No one could make love to her the way he – they – did. There was no comparison. They were it for her.

 

"I love you, too."

 

He fucked her harder at the breathless words and his hand slid between their sweaty bodies, thumbing her bud. She keened loudly and he grunted as she clenched his cock. He tilted his hips, angling for her g-spot. His tip brushed the spongy flesh and she felt it all the way down to her toes as she came. His thrusts became less controlled and more sloppy as he chased his climax. His head tucked into her should as he shoved into her one more time, his seed spilling into her womb. They were both panting, shaking from the sheer intensity of the moment. He pulled out and gently placed Casey's feet back on ground. She wobbled, partly from the alcohol and partly from the amazing orgasm she'd just had. He grasped her elbow, steadying her as he pulled some toilet paper from the roll and cleaned his cum from between her thighs. He was so tender and careful and her heart clenched at the gesture.

 

"There we go; all cleaned up." Barry smiled, throwing the tissue in the toilet and flushing. He turned back to her and gazed at her, a soft affectionate look in his eyes. His hand raised and he cupped her cheek, stroking the skin over her cheek bone with his thumb. Leaning forward, he kissed her lightly and she sighed in contentment. Then she remembered where they were and what they just did.

 

She pulled away, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my god. Do you think anyone heard?"

 

He chuckled. "I doubt it. The have the music bumping too loud for anyone to have heard."

 

He was wrong, of course. Eyes followed them as they made their way back to their table and paid the tab; and they kept following them until they were out the door.

 

Casey's cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment and Barry grinned, but she knew he was just as mortified as she was, he just hid it well. They made it back to their apartment and quickly cleaned up before passing out in their shared bed.

 

 

 

The next morning, when Dennis found out they'd had sex in a public bathroom, he'd nearly combusted from disgust.


End file.
